


Vikings Drabbles

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut, Tumblr Prompts, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: Viking requests I get from Tumblr





	1. Ruined By You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this shitty angst!

(Y/N) is sitting on a chair in her small cabin, listening to her two children giggle and play. She knows where her husband is, he doesn’t even try to hide it anymore. It hurts her, even though she doesn’t say it to anyone. When she had gotten pregnant with the twins, she noticed Bjorn started to go missing at time. She picked to ignore it and hoped to the gods that it wasn’t what she believed it was. As time went on, she knew it was true. Her good-mother, Lagertha had confirmed it to her. Lagertha was mad at her son, she has always seen (Y/N) as a daughter and loves her to death; to find out that her son is hurting it made her furious.  
  
The door creaks open, making the two kids stop talking and look towards it. (Y/N) knows who it is, she doesn’t need to turn around. The twins jump up and rush towards their father squealing happily. She listens as the three all cheerfully talk for a bit before Bjorn puts them down and they go back to playing. He comes towards her leaning down to press a kiss to her head, making her jaw clench.  
  
“Don’t touch me,” she whispers harshly.  
  
Bjorn pulls back shocked at what she had said, he was confused on why she had been cold lately. Part of him hopes she doesn’t know, but part of him can already tell she does. He watches as she stands and walks towards the room across from the current room they are in. Bjorn glances at his children before heading that way as well, wanting to know what is wrong. (Y/N)’s back is turned to him as she starts to clean the room, leaving Bjorn to lean against the wall. His eyes follow her waiting for her to speak to him, all he gets is her turning around with an eyebrow raised. He mocks her expression, thinking she is going to speak. She scoffs before turning around again and continues cleaning, wanting nothing to do with him at the moment.  
  
“You going to tell me what is wrong?”  
  
She gives a dull laugh, “you don’t know?”  
  
“Don’t know what?”  
  
“That you have been warming your cock between another woman’s legs while your wife is busy dealing with your children.”  
  
Bjorn looks down and sighs. “How did you find out?”  
  
“Really? That is what you want to know. I always knew that you were off fucking someone once I was pregnant, all it took was your mother confirming it for me to really get pissed. If you are so unhappy here, then please, leave. Leave me and your children for good, stop hurting me.”  
  
(Y/N) is know facing him as tears fall from her face, breaking Bjorn’s heart every time another tear falls. He steps towards her and grabs her face between his hands sighing softly, only to get his hands smacked harshly. She backs away from him, her jaw clenched and her eyes blazing with pure anger. Bjorn feels his world crashing down; just seconds ago he felt on top of the world. He was able to sleep with random girl before coming home to his family, even though the guilt was there. Now his wife, the one woman he truly loves is telling him to pick. It should be easy, he should be able to easily say he will never find warmth between another woman’s legs.  
  
“Nothing to say?” Her words are pure venom.  
  
“I know I’m far from the best, but I try” Bjorn speaks softly  
.  
“Try! You don’t even try, Bjorn. You come home say hello to your children, kiss me then go to bed. Only to wake up and spend the day away before crawling into another woman’s bed then come back here to act happy. Yes, you do try, you try to not seem like a piece of shit. My children deserve better than you as a father.”  
  
Bjorn just stares at her as she stares him down, (Y/N)’s lips shake as she speaks to him. She wants him to apologize, to swear to never be with another, but she knows it won’t happen. His eyes drop back down to the floor as he thinks about everything, this only hurts her more.  
  
He looks up, “Lo-”  
  
“I know you won’t change, you won’t fix this. I tell you this, we will stay married and you can keep coming home to me and your children for now after you fuck whores. But do not ever think I will love you like I had once. You have picked your cock over your family, just remember that, Bjorn.”  
  
(Y/N) brushes past him with her head held high, Bjorn stares where she once was. It broke his heart to think he did this to his family, that he ruined it all. He swore to the gods to fix this, but just like her, he knew he wouldn’t change.  



	2. Just Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also short as hell, I am so sorry!

(Y/N) is sitting beside Ivar while he and his brothers speak with a few other men. She listens as her lover starts to talk about their sex life to everyone. He is more talking about how she is in bed, giving them all the details. From how she uses her mouth to pleasure him to the noises she makes as she cums. She looks over at him and glares, annoyed at him telling random men their personal life.  
  
Ivar continues to almost brag to the men, even though some are giving his lover a look of pure desire. Noticing some of the stares, Ivar starts to talk about how it’s him who is able to get her to make those noises. How it’s all him and no other person will be able to hear the noises she makes. Some of the men laugh at that but don’t say anything, they know better. Ivar reaches a hand down to caress (Y/N)’s thigh, clearly getting jealous of the stares she is getting.  
  
“You started it,” she whispers to him.  
  
Ivar glares at her before turning back to his previous conversation. From time to time, he makes sly comments and jokes about her to the men. Getting annoyed with her lover, (Y/N) pushes Ivar’s hand off her. He looks at her confused, only to get another nasty look. Sensing that she was in a pissy mood, he leans close to her.  
  
“Now what is wrong?”  
  
(Y/N) rolls her eyes before standing, “you can sleep here tonight.”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Since you want to keep embarrassing me, then you can sleep here tonight. I will see you tomorrow, Ivar.” She walks away with her jaw clenched.  
  
Ivar decides that she will lose her attitude by time he heads to their home. He continues to speak with the men around him, as his eyes follow her out. As (Y/N) heads to their home, she is just ready to sleep. She knows Ivar meant no harm from everything, he just likes to be cocky, but it still annoys her to no end. Ivar has done this once before and she had just told him to stop and not talk about it. Clearly he doesn’t like to listen to her, shocker. It pissed her off how he just has no issue telling men how she is in bed, like she is a common whore.  
  
(Y/N) opens the door and closes it with a huff. She starts to take off her jewels and clothing before slipping into a nightgown. Pulling the furs down to sit in bed, she starts to undo her hair. She sighs peacefully as the tension against her scalp leaves her. Her eyes land on the empty spot on the bed, where Ivar is normally laying. She knows she won’t get much sleep without him here, but she had to stand her ground with this. Ivar often gets off the hook, (Y/N) knows she needs to stand her ground more. She puts everything on the table beside her bed before reaching over to turn the oil lamp off. As a sheet of darkness falls over the room, she lays down and gets comfortable.  
  
The sound of a door opening and closing, then the shuffle of Ivar causes her to open her eyes. She feels the weight of Ivar settle on the bed, the bed slightly moving as he starts to change and get himself ready for bed. Part of her wants to not say anything and let him get in bed and wrap his arms around her, but another part wants her to sit up and tell him to leave.  
  
“ I believe I told you to sleep back there. You aren’t allowed here tonight.”  
  
Ivar looks over his shoulder at her, “I am sleeping here.”  
  
“No, you are banished from this bed tonight. Once you realize what you said was wrong, then you can come back.”  
  
“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!”  
  
“I just did.” (Y/N) flips back over and closes her eyes.  
  
She half expects Ivar to listen and leave, but she also knows he is stubborn and won’t. The sound of him finishing getting ready sounds louder before it gets silent. The bed moves under his weight as he gets under the covers and scoots towards her. The warmth of his arm around her waist, makes her body melt. His hand gently rubs her stomach as he holds her close to him. Ivar starts to press small kisses against her neck and shoulder, knowing it will make her give in.  
  
“Fine, you can sleep here. I am still angry at you.”  
  
Ivar smiles against her shoulder, “you are always angry at me for something.”  



	3. That Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy! I actually loved writing this one xD

(Y/N) is sitting in the field watching as Hvitserk teaches her son how to shoot a bow. She smiles as her son looks back at his uncle, wondering if he is holding it right. Hvitserk nods his head and continues to talk softly to the boy. The moment (Y/N) had given birth to her and Ubbe’s son, Hvitserk had been extremely excited to be an uncle. He often helps with the boy when Ubbe is busy. Which both of the parents are grateful for, they can trust him to watch the boy when they need alone time.  
  
An arm wraps around (Y/N)’s shoulders and a kiss is pressed against her temple. She looks up and smiles at her husband before looking back at the other two boys. Ubbe laughs quietly as his son cheers when he hits the target in the middle. Hvitserk cheers with him and picks him up before putting him on his shoulders bouncing.  
  
“He enjoys being an uncle.”  
  
(Y/N) laughs, “he enjoys the attention ladies give him.”  
  
Ubbe looks at her confused as she looks towards the two with a smile. “What do you mean?”  
  
“The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.” She looks up at him with a smirk.  
  
“Is that so?”  
  
She hums a yes before standing up, kissing Ubbe’s cheek before walking towards her son and good-brother. Ubbe watches as she talks to the two, Hvitserk squats slightly so she can kiss her son’s cheek. (Y/N) walks off saying goodbye to her husband as she passes him, heading to do what she needed. After she is out of his sight, Ubbe rushes over to his brother and son. He gently picks his son off Hvitserk’s shoulders, and goes to grab an axe.  
  
“Want to learn how to throw an axe correctly?”  
  
His son nods fast, clearly excited. Ubbe glances over at his brother who went to grab his own axe. He shakes his head and nods at Hvitserk to leave, wanting alone time with his son. Hvitserk looks confused before putting the axe down and walking away after Ubbe glared at him. Once he is gone, Ubbe turns back to his son with a smile and starts to teach him how to throw an axe.  
  
The truth is Ubbe didn’t like how (Y/N) was smiling at his brother, almost like she was in love with him. When she had told him the reason that Hvitserk was always ready to watch his son, made Ubbe jealous. He wants his wife to look at him the way she was looking at Hvitserk, which means he had to spend more time with his son. But it also means, he needs to keep Hvitserk away from his son. Which was rather easily, but he saw how Hvitserk was hurt by not being able to see his nephew as much.  
  
As time went on, Ubbe pushes everything to the side and spends it all with his son. He starts to feel better once he catches (Y/N) giving him the smile she had been giving Hvitserk. She had started to be more loving towards him each night, telling him how much she loves him and how she is so happy to see him spending time with his son. It makes Ubbe start to walk around with his head held higher.  
  
“Can I spend time with my nephew again?”  
  
Ubbe turns around to see Hvitserk standing there with his arms crossed, it was clear that he is annoyed with his brother.  
  
“You have always been able to spend time with him.”  
  
“Lately, you only let him be near you. I haven’t been allowed to train him, or to just spend time with him.”  
  
Ubbe sighs and looks over at his son, who is aiming his bow. He looks down once he realizes that he was basically ruining his son and brother’s relationship. Hvitserk laughs behind him and claps his shoulder.  
  
“I understand. You were jealous of the attention (Y/N) gave me when I would watch him. So now you spend as much time as you can with him, wanting her to give you those smiles again.”  
  
“Yes, I was jealous of the attention my wife gave another man. I should be the one she is giving that smile to, I should be the one she is praising for being great with our son. Not my brother.”  
  
Hvitserk shrugs with a smug smile, “You know what they say, The ladies love a guy who’s good with kids.”  
  
Ubbe rolls his eyes and pushes his brother who laughs as the two walk towards the young boy.  



End file.
